The present invention relates to a production process for anon-foamed molded body and a non-foamed molded body produced thereby, specifically to a process for efficiently producing a non-foamed molded body by injection-molding an amorphous thermoplastic resin impregnated with a small amount of carbon dioxide and/or nitrogen and a non-foamed molded body produced thereby.